powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal (Cyber V)
Weapons in the Cyber and Techno Rangers' arsenal, as well as Tornado's. Most, if not all were, created by Matt and Wendy Venturas. Cyber Ops The Rangers' standard transformation device. The power data is stored on a disk that the Rangers insert into their Ops to transform. The Cyber Ops also serve as communications devices, connecting them to each other and Fort Myers. Finally, they allow the Rangers to teleport, although the transportation matrix has proven unstable at best. Techno Ops The Techno Rangers' standard transformation device. These also appear to be capable of teleportation. If necessary, they can allow the Twins to summon their weapons in civilian form. The Techno Ops can also speak, warning their user if they're running low on power or if they're doing something detrimental to the operation of their powers Kaze Morpher Used by Tornado to transform via the call "It's Spin Drive Time!" It is a wrist-mounted device with a dial, activated by an attached handle. When not in use, it is kept in the subspace rift in Takuya's left wrist, until he summons it with a flick. Cyberrang A red-and-gold gauntlet topped with a V-shaped boomerang. It has several modes: Boomerang Mode fires the V at an attacker and summons it back, Gauntlet Mode charges the gauntlet with energy discharged by impact a la the original Battlizer's Power Punch, and Supercharge Mode, sending the V over the knuckles and changing it into an X, which spins and releases to fire a burst of energy called the Victory Strike at (and through) the enemy. Cyber Annihilator A gigantic grey plasma cannon that must be held by nearly the entire team, it devastates foes with pulse bolts. At full power, it can completely vaporize an enemy and even succeeded in overloading Kalask's forcefield. Designed by the Twins, but due to their activities as the Techno Rangers, the assistance of Alpha 5 and Kat Manx was necessary to complete it. Cyber Weapons The five weapons combine into the Cyber Blaster. It devastates enemies with a quintuple-colored blast of energy. Scanner Blade Cyber Red's personal weapon. It analyzes opponents and finds their weak spot before delivering vital blows. It can also scan surrounding areas to collect data. In a pinch, it can be utilized as a spinning projectile weapon, or generate a single wave of energy via "Scanner Slash" attack. Disk Launcher Cyber Green's personal weapon. It can launch explosive rounds or disks with computer viruses. While it can apparently also fire tracking devices, thus far, this application has not been utilized. Protection Shield Cyber Pink's personal weapon. Stronger than the Data Shield, it creates a force field around her or anyone else she wants. She can also use it as a throwing weapon. Output Cannon Cyber Blue's personal weapon. It can deliver plasma bursts to destroy enemies, or unleash an EMP to fry circuitry (the Rangers gear is immune). Input Staves Cyber Yellow's personal weapons. A pair of cybernetic truncheons that she can throw. They then ricochet, striking enemies repeatedly. She can also guide them using her helmet's computer systems. In close quarters, they serve as melee weapons. Techno Weapons The two weapons combine to form the Techno Thrust, which fires a spiral of purple and grey energy to destroy its target. The weapons are also inserted into Techno Roverzord's console to act as "joystick controls." Techno Lasher A handle that generates a yellow energy whip, used by Techno Grey. Its first special attack is the Energy Vortex, in which she whips up a vortex and hurls it at her opponent with the power of a freight train. Later it gained the Techno Knuckle attack: it generates energy around the user's fist, capable of punching through a monster's chest. When in Melee Mode, the handle is snapped in half, each piece generating a short energy blade. The original special attack here is T Slash Omega, in which the Ranger channels her nanites into her suit for a super-speed rapid slashing attack, followed by drawing a "T" in energy and hurling it at the opponent. Later comes the Two Sword Style: Cross Slash: the weapons blur and slash two energy lines across the monster. It attaches to the top of the Techno Thrust. Combination with the Pegasus Smasher enables the Three Sword Style: Lightning Strike and''' Bear Claw''' attacks. Techno Grapple A grappling gun utilized by Techno Purple. One of its attacks is the Techno Firestorm: as the wielder spins the cable, the claw ignites, sending a firestorm into the Ranger's opponents. In Melee Mode, the claw combines into a point and a rod extends from the barrel, allowing it to be used for close quarters combat. Its beginning special attack is the T Slash Alpha, in which the Ranger channels his nanites into his suit for a burst of superspeed slashing, followed by drawing a "T" in energy in midair and hurling it at the opponent. This was followed by the One Sword Style: Crescent Slash, which sends a purple arc of energy into the monster. It forms the main structure of the Techno Thrust. Battle Board A metallic wind-surfing board used by Tornado to ride air currents. He can use it as both a shield and a blade in battle. Its most powerful attack is the Spiral Slash. Infinite Kunai Tornado, through the use of a magical spell, can throw an apparently limitless supply of kunai blades from dimensional rifts in both his wrists. He often combines these blades with his aerokinesis for a devastatingly brutal attack. If his wrists are covered by anything other than his mystical armor, Tornado cannot use this ability. Kyubi Crystal The Kyubi Crystal is a mystical gem which Kyubizord resides in. Anyone that holds it can understand what Kyubizord is saying and thinking. It is also capible of opening rifts between realities, though it cannot reach Dimensional Limbo. Takuya generally keeps it protected in the mystical rift in his wrist, and if his wrist is covered by something other than his armor, he cannot bring the Crystal out. When he wishes to release Kyubizord, he throws the Crystal into the air, where it momentarily grows to gigantic size. Pegasus Summoner The battlizer. It appears as a red metal horse head with gold trim and green eyes, set on the user's right wrist. The activation call is "Pegasus Summoner, Activate!", altering the user's uniform to black gloves and boots instead of white, with red and gold torso and shoulder armor, wings and a helmet crest. Its attacks are the Galloping Crash (dive-bombing the enemy while enveloped in an energy pegasus), Galloping Blast (the wings form a massive blaster) and Galloping Crush (the wings form a massive sword called the Pegasus Smasher). It is linked to and controls the Pegasuszord. All Rangers are capable of using it with training, though Jeremy was the first. When combined with the Techno Lasher, the Pegasus Smasher its capable of the Three Sword Style: Lightning Strike and''' Bear Claw''' attacks. Sidearms Data Ray Forged of unbreakable crystal, the rays can deliver devastating blasts of energy. The Rays constantly recharge by absorbing ambient energy (sunlight, body heat, etc), meaning they almost never run out of firepower. In a pinch, the Rays can also be used as a melee weapon to strike opponents. One group attack is Formation V, in which the Rangers fire simultaneously, their lasers merging into one before impact. Data Blade These short swords can be used to slash or gouge opponents, or deliver a finishing move known as the Victory Slash, wherein the Ranger charges it with energy and unleashes it. In keeping with the sub-theme of binary code, it is shaped like a number 1. Together, the five Rangers can create the Quintuple Victory Slash. Data Shield These protective devices can block most attacks launched at the Rangers. In addition, they can absorb energy directed at them and channel it to the Rangers other weapons. In keeping with the sub-theme of binary code, it is shaped like a zero. Vehicles Cyber Cycles These serve as the Rangers' alternate transportation when the teleportation system is down, or they need to pursue an enemy. They are run by energy generated by perpetual motion machines inside each Cycle, and can reach speeds over 300 MPH. They are armed with lasers and a computer guidance system that can drive for the Rangers if needed. Code Rover A jeep customized by the Twins. It has several Ranger weapons hidden throughout it, as well as shields and a perpetual motion machine for a motor. It is finally named in episode 42. Techno Flyer A purple-and-grey vehicle controlled by the Twins, shaped vaguely like a boomerang and capable of near-silent supersonic flight. It is armed with purple energy weapons capable of punching through a wall. Combat Zords Razor Bat A hybrid of attack jet and mechanical bat, Razor Bat attacks using sonic weapons and can reach Mach 5 for brief periods. When it transforms to battle mode, it can fight using twin Razor Blades. Forms main body of Cyber Combat Megazord and Cyber Rush Megazord and wings/back for multiple other Zord combinations. Piloted by Cyber Red. BlastTruck Missile launching truck. Piloted by Cyber Pink. Forms arms in various Megazord combinations. Uses various projectile armaments. MortarTread Tank, Piloted by Cyber Blue. Forms chest armor and helmet for Cyber Combat Megazord and Cyber Rush Megazord, and back armor and helmet for other combinations. Heavy armor used for shielding, and attacks with explosive rounds. LightTank Sand Skimmer (experimental). Piloted by Cyber Yellow. Forms left leg in multiple Megazord combinations. Attacks with multiple laser weapons. WeatherTrain Train. Piloted by Cyber Green. Forms right leg in multiple Megazord combinations. Utilizes experimental weather generator to create multiple attacks. CV Transport/Hyper Rush Megazord Zord Carrier. Normally unpiloted, but can be driven by Rangers or their allies. Combat Zords are usually driven into battle in Carrier Mode. In this form, it is capable of warping across the entire country, but doing so causes a subsequent power drain on the Zords. Transforms into Hyper Rush Megazord, which acts as a support unit for the other Megazords, and lacks a finishing move. Its versatility generally makes up for this weakness. Acts as cannons for Blast Mode and skateboard for Rider Mode. Techno Roverzord/Techno Artillery Megazord The Zord of the Techno Rangers. In vehicle mode, it resembles a high tech Hummer armed to the teeth with plasma blasters. Its most powerful attack supercharges its bumper and rams into enemies. In Megazord form, the Zord uses the Techno Sabre, forged from an unbreakable crystal, to defeat enemies with the Double Slash. Kyubizord Kyubizord/Kyubi Battlezord A sentient blue-and-silver kitsune controlled by Tornado. It has two modes, animal and humanoid, capable of generating vortexes from its hands (presumably from Tornado's aerokinesis). In Battlezord form it can use the Foxfire Slash, an attack that ignites its arm blades. Its final attack is the Inari Firestorm: the eight tails left over from the Battlezord transformation become blades, ignited with fox fire, and the Battlezord performs an x-shaped slash. When Kyubizord is not out, it generally resides in the mystical Kyubi Crystal, though it can manifest itself in spirit form if it wishes to. Pegasuszord Pegasuszord/Equis Wing Megazord A massive red-and-gold horse-dragon-sphinx controlled by the user of the Pegasus Summoner. It has four modes: flight, shield, blaster and sword, all formed from the wings of the Zord. Its finishing move is the Equis Crusher; using the Equis Blade, the Megazord traps the opponent in a sideways energy vortex, and then smashes the blade into them. Zord Combinations Cyber Combat Megazord Combination of the main five Combat Zords. Can utilize the abilities of all five components, and finishes enemies with its Laser Fist Double Thrust attack. It can also use the Ice Blast, which channels all of the WeatherTrain's cold through the chestplate blaster, which also fires normal lasers. Can combine with CV Transport for: Rider Mode Stands atop CV Transport and attacks with Rider Vortex, outracing any enemy and disorienting them in an energy cyclone. Blast Mode The arms of Hyper Rush Megazord transform into cannons and deliver the powerful Big Bang Blast. BlastRider Mode Uses both of the previous forms simultaneously to destroy speedy or retreating enemies. Cyber Rush Megazord Ultimate fusion of the two Megazords. Finishes enemies with the''' Big Bang Punch', which can devastate almost any enemy. Techno Roverzord As with Cyber Combat Megazord, the Techno Artillery Megazord can combine with CV Transport. Rider Mode Standing atop CV Transport, the Megazord can slash at enemies at extraordinary high speed. Blast Mode Using the cannons formed by Hyper Rush Megazord's arms, it can deliver the '''Cascading Shot'; waves of energy fire from the cannons, forming streams of binary and solidify into chains to hold the opponent in place. BlastRider Mode Using the cannons and the rest of CV Transport simultaneously, it can pursue and blast speedy or retreating enemies. Techno Rush Megazord The ultimate fusion of Techno Artillery Megazord and Hyper Rush Megazord, it combines the cannons with the Techno Sabre to deliver the all-powerful Big Bang Slash. Techno Razor Megazord Combination of the Razor Bat and Techno Roverzord. This combination allows the Megazord to fly through the air quickly and with great agility. Finishing move is Aero Blaze, launching the Techno Sabre from a bow formed from the Razor Bat's blades. Cyber Artillery Megazord Combination of the Cyber Zords and Techno Artillery Megazord. Its finishing move is the Solar Slash, using Laser Blades generated from its Gauntlet Projectors to slice through its opponent. Victory Megazord Combination of the Hyper Rush Megazord and Cyber Artillery Megazord. Armed with the Victory Crusher, its final attack being the Victory Shot: the sword's energy blade vanishes, the Megazord turns it around and fires an energy V. This Megazord configuation was designed by Jake with some help from Matt and Kat Manx in an attempt to impress Wendy; it ultimately saved her life instead. Victory Ultrazord The combination of the Victory Megazord, Pegasuszord and Kyubizord. Its main attack is the Victory Barrage, also known as firing all the weapons at once. Category:Cyber V Category:Arsenal